Things will get better
by kakakou
Summary: Ils me manquent, ils me manquent tellement ! Cette sensation d'avoir un creux au milieu du cœur est douloureux ... Pour Alexia c'est la perte de sa mère et l'abandon de son père qu'elle doit faire fasse .. Mais le destin va s'en mêler, et elle va rencontrer son père, Kol !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Une petite fille âgée d'environ 10 ans regardait une photo, ou plutôt restait figée devant celle-ci. Cette photo comprenait deux personnes, un homme et une femme. L'homme est de grand taille avec les cheveux brun coupé court et les yeux noisette. La femme était plutôt de petite taille, avec les cheveux châtain, les yeux marron foncé. Les personnes semblaient heureux comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Une inscription était inscrite : « Les pages entre nous sont écrites sans fin. Kol et Maria »

La jeune fille était d'une petite taille, les yeux noisette, les cheveux mi- longs tirant sur le bruns. En la regardant bien, on voyait son regard triste toujours fixé sur cette photo. Une larme roule le long de sa joue, elle l'essuie d'un geste vif. Elle soupire, range la photo dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
>La petite fille, enfile une veste par-dessus son t-shirt et dévale les escaliers.<p>

Cet enfant se prénomme Alexia, Alexia Mikaelson ... Que dire d'elle ? Elle est sportive, adore courir, pas très coquette au grand désespoir de sa grand-mère. Et oui, Alexia vivait chez sa grand-mère à Orlando aux États-Unis. Alexia n'a jamais connu son père, il est parti après que sa mère lui ait annoncé sa grossesse. Sa mère, elle est décédée une heure après avoir mis au monde Alexia. Elle est morte d'une hémorragie, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. La naissance d'Alexia fut un combat pour sa mère.

Mais ce qui est important, c'est qu'Alexia est née d'un père vampire et d'une mère sorcière. Sa mère, Maria était sorcière, mais ne pratiquait presque pas. Elle n'aimait pas trop la magie. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré le père d'Alexia, elle fut tout d'abord réticente. Il était tout de même vampire, mais elle finit par céder à ces avances. Ils entretenaient une relation de deux ans avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Le père d'Alexia ne comprenait pas, un vampire ne pouvait pas procréer, il soupçonna Maria de tromperie, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était bien son enfant, son sang.

L'enfant grandissait trop vite pour être celui d'un simple humain. Il voulait que Maria se débarrasse de ce « monstre » comme il disait, mais Maria trouvait que c'était un miracle et ne voulait pas avorter. Le père d'Alexia, parti donc sans rien dire et laissa Maria supporter la grossesse seule. Heureusement que la famille de Maria était là pour la soutenir, mais aussi son meilleur ami, Elijah qui n'est d'autre que le frère aîné du père d'Alexia. Le père d'Alexia est un lâche, mais il est surtout connu sous le nom de Kol Mikaelson …


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, **

**Voilà je poste le premier chapitre, en espérant que vous allez l'aimer ! :) Je remercie Lea Mikaelson et Annenonyme pour leurs reviews :D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ... **

**Chapitre 1 :**

PVD Alexia

« Alexia ! Alexxxxiiiiaaaa ! »

« J'arrive Mamie ! »

Alors sac, valise, écouteurs, … Hmm je crois que j'ai tout. Je descends donc les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre mamie. Aujourd'hui je pars pour mon voyage scolaire à Mystic Fall, une ville pommée.

Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter je suis Alexia Mikaelson.

Moi : Me voilà mamie

Mamie : Qu'est ce qui ta pris autant de temps ? Je croyais que tu avais tout préparé hier soir ?!

Moi : Je disais au revoir à mon lit ! dis-je avec un ton ironique

Et oui, je vis chez ma grand-mère. C'est pas très commun, mais c'est mon plus proche parent. Ma mère étant décédée et mon père, dieu seul sait où il est …

Mais ma mamie prend à cœur son rôle. Que dire d'elle, c'est une personne ayant un grand cœur, elle est dynamique même trop parfois. Je ne lui ressemble pas tellement physiquement. D'après ma tante Corine, je suis le portrait de père …

J'essaye de partir vers la voiture afin d'éviter d'écouter le discours de mamie. Mais celle-ci en a décidé autrement :

Mamie : Donc je te rappelle, si tu vois quelqu'un qui te semble bizarre, cours ! Fies toi toujours à ton instinct ! d'accord ? »

Moi : Oui mamie ! dis je en levant les yeux

Mamie : Je ne rigole pas Alexia

Houla ce ton là n'est pas bon pour moi !

Moi : Je sais mamie, c'est juste que tu me rabâches ça depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais dans cette ville ! Je crois que j'ai compris … Ne t'en fais pas je serai prudente, en plus William sera là ! Ne sois pas inquiète ... »

Je sais que mamie a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je pars sans elle … Mais mon cousin William est là. Il est professeur dans mon école, il sera là si j'ai un soucis. Mais c'est quand même étrange, mamie ne sait jamais autant inquiétée. En plus, elle était même contente que je parte. Mais elle s'est vite refroidie quand je lui ait dit la destination, Mystic Falls, bizarre … Enfin je me suis habituée à tout ce qui est étrange avec mamie : Entre ça et les grigris je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre !

Je mettais mon sac et ma valise dans le coffre, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport.

[Ellipse du trajet]

Mamie : Bon ma chérie sois prudente, rappelle toi ce que j'ai dis ! Toujours …

Moi : faire confiance à mon instinct, je vais m'en souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas … Mais toi aussi fait attention à toi ! Quand je rentre, je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau …

Mamie : C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter ! Moi j'ai Marshall pour me protéger !

Marshall c'est notre chien, un Cavalier King Charles. C'est un beau chien, il est mignon mais il ne fais pas de mal à une mouche !

Moi : « Bon mamie, il est l'heure ! Je t'aime ! »

Mamie : « Prudence ma puce ! Et bon voyage appelle moi quand tu es arrivée et si ta famille ne te plaît pas, va avec ton cousin ! Je t'aime ma chérie ! »

William arrive vers nous,

William : « Ne t'en fais pas mamie ! Je suis là, je la surveillerai ! Je sait tout … »

Mamie : « Tu me la ramènes saine et sauve ! »

Moi : « Mamie ... »

William : « Je t'en fais la promesse »

J'enlaça ma grand-mère et parti vers ma classe

« Hey ! On est ensemble ! » Diane m'interpella

Diane est une amie de longue date comme elle le dirai si bien … Je l'adore même si on est complètement différente. Elle est très démonstrative, audacieuse, et surtout très coquette. Moi, je suis timide, réservée, et pas très coquette mais je soigne mon apparence.

Moi : Yesss ! J'ai cru que j'allais être avec cette … garce ! dis-je en regardant Ashley

Diane : T'inquiètes ... Mais on a pas une famille cool ...

Moi : Ne me dis pas qu'on est tombée sur le Maire

Diane : Nan, le shériff

Moi : Pfff c'est pas mieux, pourquoi pas un joueur de football américain ?

Diane : Ou un mannequin ?

Moi : Sérieusement ?! Un mannequin ! Tu pensais qu'un mannequin allait vivre à Mystic Fall, dans une ville perdue ?

Diane : Ouais, dis comme ça … C'est improbable ...

« Et moi j'ai un prof d'histoire ... »

Diane : « J'avoue tu n'as pas trop de chance non plus Cameron »

Cameron qui s'incruste dans nos conversations comme toujours. On ne le changera pas ...

« Les passagers du vol en direction de Mystic Fall sont attendus dans la salle d'embarquement »

[Ellipse du vol »]

Moi : C'était long !

Diane : Tu n'avais qu'a dormir …

Moi : Tu peux parler la marmotte …

Diane : Arrête j'ai presque pas pu dormir, car Madame faisait que de se plaindre …

Tout en discutant, nous avançons avec notre classe dans le hall après avoir récupéré nos bagages. Ils y a beaucoup de monde. Comment reconnaître le shérif …

Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés s'approche de nous enfin de notre enseignante. Celle-ci nous appelle.

Diane et moi , nous nous approchons.

« Hey, je suis Caroline, la fille du shérif »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le second chapitre de la fiction. Je tiens à remercier Annenonyme et Guest pour leurs commentaires et leurs conseils, c'est très gentil de votre part :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … **

Chapitre n°2 :

_« Hey, je suis Caroline, la fille du shérif »_

PVD Alexia :

Caroline se présenta et expliqua que sa mère travaillait et ne pouvait pas venir nous chercher. Mais elle voulait quand même nous rencontrer. C'est pour cette raison que Caroline nous emmena la voir au commissariat.

- Allez, montez dans la voiture

La voiture était comment dire voyante … On ne pouvait pas la louper, elle est rose ! Diane se retourne vers moi et me sourit, elle adore le rose et sait que je déteste cette couleur. Caroline et Diane rentrèrent dans la voiture.

- Allez Alex, monte !_ me cria Diane._

Je reste regarder la voiture, ce n'est pas possible. Ma dignité va prendre un coup, monter dans une voiture rose flashy, OH MY GOD !

Mais après avoir posée le pour et le contre, je me suis sentie obligée de grimper à bord de ce « joli » véhicule …

- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué ! _me lança Diane suivie d'un sourire moqueur._

Très mature de ma part, j'ai préféré répondre en lui tirant la langue …

[Ellipse du trajet]

La voiture se gara, on descendit de la voiture afin de nous diriger vers le commissariat .

Je chuchote le plus discrètement possible à Diane : « Si dans le bureau, il y a du rose, je ne rentre pas … ».

Diane se mit à rigoler.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis sérieuse. On n'est pas chez les bisounours ! _lui dis-je._

Caroline frappa à la porte et entra. Elle nous invita à la suivre. Une femme aux cheveux courts et blonds, nous accueillie avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Diane et Alexia ! Je suis Lise, le shérif de la ville. Je vais être votre responsable pendant votre séjour … _nous expliqua Lise._

- Bonjour, c'est vraiment gentil de nous accueillir, _sourie Diane._

_- _Oui, merci …

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de vous. Caroline s'en chargera. Elle est très gentille, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _nous indiqua Lise._

Diane la regarda avec un air compréhensif, il est vrai que ses parents ne sont pas beaucoup disponibles, son père est chef d'une grande entreprise, il rentre tard le soir et sa mère est styliste donc elle n'est pas souvent en ville.

- Pas de problème, on comprend !

On quitta le commissariat.

- Il presque midi, si on allait manger quelque chose ? _nous proposa Caroline._

Diane semble emballée par l'idée de Caroline, et répondis :

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je connais un endroit parfait !

On entra dans la voiture.

[Ellipse du trajet]

Caroline était vraiment excitée de nous amener manger, la discussion était centrée sur ce lieu, le « Mystic Grill ».

On entra dans le bar/restaurant. Un ami de Caroline pris notre commande, je crois qui s'appelle Blatt ou Matt enfin peu importe …

Un homme s'approcha de Caroline

- Hey love, que fais-tu ici ?

Caroline avait l'air de la connaître, elle lui sourit.

- Nik, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Je dois rester avec les filles que ma mère héberge pendant leur séjour scolaire. Je te présente Diane.

Diane le salua de façon timide, et le fameux Nik hocha la tête.

- Et Alexia, _me présenta Caroline._

Il ne répondit rien.

Je le trouvais bizarre. Il me fixait et moi de même. J'avais une impression bizarre.

Nik tourna la tête et regarda Caroline et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- J'espère que ça marche toujours pour ce soir …

- Bien sur, mais je dois emmener les filles. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Hmm, non je suis sure que Rebecca sera contente !

- A ce soir alors …

- Oui ! _il se pencha et embrassa Caroline._

Du côté de la grand-mère d'Alexia.

PVD : Externe

La grand-mère d'Alexia était en grande discussion avec sa fille, Corine qui était la mère de William essayait de détendre sa mère mais ça semblait être mission impossible.

- Ne t'en fais pas William est là bas !

- Elle aurait du m'appeler …

- Elle n'a sans doute pas eu le temps …

- Et si elle avait rencontré Kol ou bien un autre vampire …

- Elle se serai défendue et ...

- Non, elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire … Je vais appeler Elijah …

- Es tu sur ?

- C'est son oncle, son parrain …

Sa grand-mère pris le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elijah trouvé dans son carnet ...

[Conversation téléphonique]

- Elijah, c'est Yvonne

- Yvonne ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?!


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,

Voilà je poste le troisième chapitre, je suis désolée de l'attente mais avec les études je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le poster avant. Merci de votre compréhension. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira …

Bonne lecture :)

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Grand-mère : Elijah, c'est Yvonne_

_Elijah : Yvonne ! Y-a t'il un problème avec Alexia ?_

[Suite de la conversation téléphonique]

- Et bien … Elle est partie en voyage scolaire

- N'est ce pas risqué ?

- A Mystic Falls ...

- Et bien … Elle pourra enfin rencontrer son père et la famille Mikaelson

- Elijah, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne …

- Et moi, je pense que si ! Kol doit voir sa fille …

- Protège là alors

- Comme je l'ai toujours fait

- Je te la confie !

- N'aie aucune crainte. Au revoir Yvonne

Bipppp

Du côté d'Alexia :

PVD Alexia

Je finissais mon burger/ frite. Caroline nous avait proposé de se promener dans le parc, mais Diane voulait faire du shopping. Caroline fut contente de la réponse de Diane et l'accepta. Nous voilà partie pour une séance de shopping.

On enchaînait magasin par magasin, que se soit de chaussures ou de vêtements. J'aime bien faire les magasins mais pas de cette façon et ce n'est pas cette sorte de magasin que j'aime. Je suis plutôt sportive …

Quand nous avons fini cette séance de shopping, il était 18h30. Caroline décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre son ami pour dîner. On pris donc la voiture pour aller chez ce fameux Nik autrement dit le copain de Caroline.

[Ellipse du trajet]

Je descendais de la voiture, en face de moi se trouvait une gigantesque maison. Elle est magnifique. Caroline alla frapper à la porte et se fut Nik qui nous répondit. On entra dans la maison, c'était splendide, spacieux. C'était une très jolie maison même si elle ressemblait plus à un manoir.

Il nous fit entrer dans la salle à manger, elle était chaleureuse. Il y avait du feu dans la cheminée, ça apportait une ambiance affectueuse. Au mur se trouvait des tableaux qui représentaient des paysages, mais je n'en reconnaissais aucun. Une grande table en bois était dressé au milieu de la pièce. En fait, c'est une maison avec une architecture d'autrefois, j'adore ...

J'entendis des pas arrivé. Mais je ne fis pas très attention, jusqu'à qu'on m'interpelle :

« Alors on ne salut plus son oncle ? Je te croyais plus polie ! »

Je me retournais, et vit mon Oncle Elijah qui était à l'entrée de la salle : « Oncle Elijah ! » m'exclamais je en courant vers lui, je sautai dans ses bras comme j'avais l'habitude de faire en étant plus jeune.

« Ah ! je préfère ça Alexia » dit-il en m'embrassant

« Tu m'as manqué ... »

« Toi aussi »

« Que fais tu ici ? »

Il rigola et reprit : « Je vis ici … »

Caroline nous interrompt : « Attendais une seconde … Vous vous connaissez ? »

« C'est mon oncle, et mon parrain ... »

Caroline me regarda avec des grands yeux, elle semblait stupéfaite. Nik regarda Oncle Elijah :

« Si tu es son oncle c'est que ... »

« Tu es aussi son oncle ... » enchaîna Elijah

Je regardait Elijah, j'étais surprise. Nik était mon oncle donc aussi le frère de mon père …

Caroline m'interrompt dans mes pensées en posant la question qui me pertubait : « Comment ça se fait ? »

Elijah pris la parole : « C'est simple, Alexia est la fille de … »

Mais son regard croisa le mien, il s'arrêta sans continuer sa phrase même si j'attendais la suite avec impatience.

« Continue » l'incitais je, même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas en dire d'avantage. Depuis que suis petite, il m'a seulement dit son nom et donné une photo de lui avec ma mère. Mamie, m'a dit un jour que c'est lui qui gardait toute les photos d'eux, car elle ne voulait plus voir mon « crétin de père ». Mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est juste le rencontrer, est trop demandé ?

« Alexia, tu vas rencontrer ton père, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais c'est trop tôt … »

« Trop tôt ?! »

Nan mais il se moquait de moi ! Ça fait 10 ans que j'attends de le rencontrer et c'est trop tôt. Sérieusement ?!

J'essayais de me calmer, je sais que oncle Elijah n'aime pas qu'on hausse le ton …

« Sois patiente, je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais trop impulsive...comme ton père »

Je regarda mon oncle avec un regard sombre … Mais cela ne sert à rien, les choses n'évolueront pas de cette manière. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas comprendre …

PVD externe

Caroline voyant que l'ambiance était tendue préféra rentrer avec les deux filles. Il est vrai que des vampires énervés peuvent faire des dégâts, elle préférait donc les protégeait. Même si elle se posait des questions sur la vrai nature d'Alexia, mais aussi sur l'identité de son père. Caroline était soulagé que ce ne soit pas Klaus, elle lui en aurait voulu … Il restait soit Rebecca ou Kol. Sachant que Finn est mort …

C'est sur cette pensée que les trois filles quittèrent la maison Mikaelson, laissant Klaus stupéfait et Elijah dans ces pensées.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, **

**Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira … Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries, mais étant une fan du couple Klaroline, j'ai senti pendant l'épisode un rapprochement entre Enzo et Caroline, pas vous ?**

**Sinon, bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Maison des Mikaelson :

PVD Klaus :

Je me rapproche d'Elijah et le saisi par le col : « C'est quoi cette histoire ? ! »

Elijah se détache de mon emprise avec facilité et rajuste son costume.

« Et bien, mon frère, c'est notre nièce … Mmm, je ne pensais pas qu'on l'aurait vu si tôt … »

« Depuis quand tu connais son existence ? »

Elijah me regarda surpris : « Depuis sa naissance » me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

Je me sentais comme exclus. La sensation qu'on vous cache toujours des choses …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Rebecca qui semblait un peu en colère …

« Kol est un imbécile » reprocha t-elle, elle faisais sa moue désagréable comme a chaque fois. Kol avait du aller fort, en réalité entre elle et Kol c'est une guerre perpétuelle. Quand ce n'est pas elle qui l'embête c'est Kol … De vrais gamins …

« On le sait Rebecca » répondis-je avec un sourire narquois

Elle souffla et répondis : « Nan, mais cette fois- ci, il m'a laissé en plan pour aller voir sa sorcière … pfff »

Elle était agacée, Kol ne s'occupait pas d'elle, même de personne quand sa « petite sorcière » est là. Rebecca se sent délaissée, le centre d'attention n'est pas sur elle.

Je sentis Elijah bougeait à côté de moi, en effet il commença à quitter la pièce. Oh que non, on avait pas fini de parler …

« Tiens Becca, tu savais qu'on avait une nièce … »

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux : « Quoi ? »

Elle était surprise tout comme moi tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que c'est improbable, mais je sais qu'elle sera heureuse, elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais notre situation ne nous le permettais pas malheureusement. Rebecca doit se réjouir …

En revanche, il faut d'abord accuser le choc … Entendre que tu as une nièce que tu ne connais pas l'existence sachant que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer. Désolé mais ça fait un choc ...

Elijah me fusilla du regard, je sais qu'il aurait préféré que je ne dise rien. Mais le secret dur depuis assez longtemps.

« Elle a le droit de savoir non ? »

Rebecca sorti de sa transe : « Attendez, on a une nièce ?! Mais qui est son père ? On est des vampires je vous rappelle ? Elle a quel âge 1 000 ans ? »

J'ai souri face à toutes ses questions, elle n'a pas perdu sa langue : « Elijah pourrais tu éclairer notre très cher sœur »

Elijah soupira : « C'est bien ta nièce Rebecca. Et elle a 10 ans … »

« 10 ans ? »

« Oui, c'est un miracle de la nature si tu veux … » Dit-il avec un sourire. Il semble aimer cette petite fille.

Rebecca resta stupéfaite, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours voulu fonder une famille, avoir des enfants. Elle doit trouver sa injuste …

« Et … c'est qui … euh enfin tu sais … son père ? »

Je pris la parole cette fois ci: « Si tu l'avais vu c'est le portrait de Kol plus jeune. Le même regard, celui qui t'analyse pour trouver ta faille. J'avais l'impression d'être en face d'une mini Kol … »

« Kol ?! » cria t-elle

« Oui, c'est la fille de Kol … » répondit tranquillement Elijah

_**Changement de point de vue :**_

Maison du shérif

PVD Alexia

On venait de rentrer à la maison. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir revu mon oncle, ça doit faire deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ça fait tellement longtemps … Il me manquait tellement même si je recevais quelques lettres de sa part … Il m'a appris plein de choses comme lire, je savais même lire avant d'entrer en CP … Il m'avait dit qu'il devait s'absenter pour une mission, je n'ai jamais su quoi … Mais maintenant je m'en fiche, je l'ai retrouvé.

Ohh ! Il faut que je téléphone à mamie... « Caroline, je peux passer un coup de fil, s'il te plaît »

« Ohh, euh … Oui bien sur … »

Caroline semblait bien pensive ce soir … Bref je pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison

[Conversation téléphonique]

? : Allo ?

« Mamie, c'est Alexia »

« Alexia, dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ?! Je me suis inquiétée, j'attendais ton coup de fil ! »

« Je vais bien mamie ! Je suis désolé, mais la journée s'est enchaîner, je découvre tout juste la maison où je vais loger … »

« Et bien, elle est comment ta tutrice … »

« Bien, ne t'en fais pas … Mais tu sais qui j'ai vu ?! »

« Non … je ne sais pas … »

Mamie, semblait inquiète …

« Oncle Elijah, mais aussi son frère Niklaus, donc mon oncle aussi »

« Oh, c'est bien. Comment vont t-ils ? »

Elle ne semblait pas emballait en posant la question …

« Très bien, tu sais il vit dans cette ville, je vais pouvoir le voir souvent ! Et Oncle Elijah m'a dit que j'allais rencontrer mon papa ! C'est pas génial !? » dis-je excité

« Si si ma chérie, mais sois prudente ma puce hein »

« Alexia ? tu peux venir ! » entendis-je crier du salon

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je dois y aller mamie ... Je t'aime … »

« Je t'aime aussi Alexia, prend soin de toi »

Je raccrochait le téléphone. Et alla à la recherche de Diane qui m'avais appelé tantôt …

Moi : Yep … J'suis là …

Diane et Caroline était toute les deux assise sur le canapé …

« En fait, on se demandait … comment tu connaissais Elijah ? » M'interrogea Diane

« C'est mon oncle, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure … » Dis je en soupirant

« Mais … Je connaît toute la famille Mikaelson et je n'ai jamais … euh entendu parler de toi ?! »

Caroline semblait mal à l'aise par rapport à sa question … Il est vrai qu'elle est un peu blessante … Mais j'ai l'habitude depuis tout le temps, avec les questions : Et où sont tes parents ? Comment le vis-tu ? ou bien, le « je suis désolé ». Le pire c'est le « je comprends » alors qu'il ne peuvent pas comprendre, personne ne peut pas comprendre … J'ai fini par m'habituer et comme le dit souvent mamie à ma tante, je me suis forgée une carapace …

« Et bien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne connaissais que Oncle Elijah … » dis je d'une façon neutre

« Mais qui est ton père ? » demanda Caroline


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

**Après une longue période, je poste enfin le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction. La motivation me manquait, puis les révisions m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et enfin les examens sont arrivés. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je m'excuse tout de même. Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, n'hésitais pas à en laisser. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Odessa : Merci pour ton commentaire ! **** Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi ! :) L'idée que Kol soit papa m'est venue soudainement, j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction mais j'ai beaucoup hésité à la publiée. C'est une amie qui m'a dit de tenter. Je me suis alors dis, vaut mieux avoir des regrets que des remords ) Bonne lecture**

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ton commentaire ! **** J'espère que la suite te plaira **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Moi : Eh bien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne connaissais que Oncle Elijah … dis-je d'une façon neutre_

_Caroline : Mais qui est ton père ?_

Cette question ! Toujours cette question ! Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre ? Mon père a abandonné ma mère pendant qu'elle était enceinte … Souvent je préfère prétendre que je ne sais pas ou même qu'il est mort. C'est plus facile, se bercer d'illusion …

Diane interrompt mes pensées : « C'est compliqué Caroline ... »

Je regarde Diane, elle me fixe d'un regard désolé, c'est vrai c'est l'une des seules que connaît la vérité …

« Je cherche juste à comprendre … » dit Caroline en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux : « Mon père se prénomme Kol Mikaelson ... »

Le visage de Caroline se décompose, je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse pourtant je n'ai dit que son nom … Elle me dévisage de haut en bas, comme si elle venait de me rencontrer.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort …

PVD de Caroline :

Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Un vampire ne peut pas procréer, c'est impossible. Kol ! Ce vampire sans cœur, cruel comment peut-il avoir un enfant ?! Même s'il a changé depuis qu'il est avec Bonnie, je me souviens qu'avant c'était pire qu'un monstre. C'est vraiment improbable …

Je regarde Alexia et je remarque une chose que je n'ai pas vu jusque-là, c'est sa ressemblance avec lui. C'est son portrait, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes, son visage, ses mimiques, son regard … C'est vraiment une mini-Kol.

« Mais comment cela est possible ?! Un vampire ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ! » M'exclamais je

Alexia fronça ses sourcils, c'est là que je m'aperçois de sa ressemblance. Elle est si frappante comment ai-je pu ne peux pas remarquer !

« Vampire ? » Diane le regarda avec de grands yeux

« Euh j'ai dit Vampire ... Mais non, j'ai dit que je transpire» J'essaye de me rattraper

« Non, j'ai bien entendue Vampire … » répondit Diane mais je l'écoutais plus.

Alexia sort de la pièce, je crois que je n'aurais pas mes réponses ce soir … A moins que … J'aille téléphoner à Nik bien sur …

Je saisi mon portable et compose son numéro que je connais par cœur.

Conversation téléphonique :

« Love ?! »

« Nik, tu savais que le père d'Alexia est Kol !» enchainais-je rapidement

« Oui »

« Et tu me l'as pas dit ... » lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche »

« Mon ange, je suis au courant que depuis aujourd'hui comme toi »

« Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer ... »

« Elijah dit que c'est un miracle »

« Et pourquoi Kol n'est pas avec elle »

« C'est compliqué Love »

« Et Bonnie, elle est au courant ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas »

« Il faut que je l'appelle ... »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça

Je reste interloquée devant mon portable, il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi depuis qu'on est ensemble

« Love, désolé mais c'est à Kol de le faire »

« Oui … Mais quand il va lui dire ... »

« Quand il découvrira que sa fille est ici ... »

« Mouais … Je vais lui donner un coup de main ... »

« Love ... »

Je terminais l'appel.

Je vais donner un coup de pouce à Kol. Il faut que je trouve une idée.

PVD Alexia

Vampire, mais de quoi elle parle … Elle folle ? Oui c'est ça elle est folle …

Je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre, mon regard balaya l'ensemble de la pièce et s'arrêta sur la fenêtre … Mamie m'a dit de suivre mon instinct … J'ouvre la fenêtre et saute j'atterris sur les pieds sans problème, heureusement que ce n'était pas haut …

Je me dirige en courant dans la rue, il faut que je trouve Oncle Elijah ou William …

Je continue de courir, et j'aperçois le bar où on était tout à l'heure. Je décide de rentrer à l'intérieur, et aperçoit Oncle Elijah en pleine discussion.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde et m'indique de m'approcher …

« Que fais-tu ici Alexia ? »

« Caroline, elle est folle, je te le promets … elle délire » déclarais je

Oncle Elijah me fixe sans rien alors je reprends : « Elle parle de Vampire tonton ! Il faut tu l'emmènes dans un hôpital »

L'homme qui se trouve à côté de mon oncle se met à rire. Je le regarde, il a des cheveux noirs, un sourire qui m'exaspère déjà …

« Tu as un soucis ?! » Dis-je énervé en le toisant

L'homme allait répondre quelque chose mais mon oncle le devança

« Calme-toi Alexia ! » dit-il d'un ton sévère « On va discuter de ça à la maison »

« Quoi ? Discuter … Je crois que tu n'as pas compris … Diane est seule avec cette … cinglée qui croit aux vampires »

« Alexia ... »

« Tu sais quoi … Je crois que je vais me débrouiller toute seule » dis-je en le regardant d'un regard froid « Je crois que c'est de famille de laisser les gens seuls avec leurs problèmes… Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça … »

Je me retournai pour prendre la sortie.

PVD Elijah

Je me levai et donnai un coup rapide dans la nuque d'Alexia. Elle tomba dans mes bras, je la regardai, je m'en voilais de faire ça à ma nièce mais j'étais obligée…

Damon avec qui j'étais en train de discuter sur le sujet d'Elena me regarda et dit : « Elle ne manque pas d'air cette petite »

« C'est ma nièce, surveille tes paroles »

Il leve ses mains en signe de paix et enchaîne « Et c'est la fille de qui ? Klaus ? »

Je le regardai et parti en vitesse vampire à la maison.

Ellipse du trajet

Je rentrai dans la maison avec Alexia dans mes bras. J'entendis la voix de Kol et de Niklaus dans le salon. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour déposer Alexia, j'irai parler après avec Kol …

Je couchai Alexia dans mon lit et l'observai. Elle lui ressemble tellement … elle est tellement innocente du monde surnaturelle, mais pas pour très longtemps. J'embrassai son front et descendais au salon.

« Elijah ! Que se passe-t-il ? Notre frère m'a dit que tu devais me parler ... »

« Oui c'est vrai … » Je prenais une photo d'Alexia dans ma poche, elle datait. Sur cette photo, elle avait 5 ans, déjà à cet âge elle était déjà pleine d'énergie. Mais elle ressemblait moins à Kol, elle était un mélange de ces deux parents, maintenant j'ai du mal à voir du Maria en elle. Je montrais donc cette photo à Kol.

Il me regarda et me dis « Oui et alors ?! Attend je sais … belle photo » me dit-il avec son sourire narquois

Je soupire et dit « Tu ne la reconnais pas ? »

Il me prit la photo des mains et me dis « Je ne tue jamais des gosses … Ce n'est pas moi … Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point !»

Je fixai Kol et déclara « Ni même les Dieux là-haut, ne pourraient nous séparer l'un de l'autre. Rien ne peut se mettre entre toi et moi »

Kol me fixa sans rien dire. Ces yeux changèrent de couleur vers un marron foncé. Il était en colère … Il sera les points.

C'est vrai, c'était méchant de ma part, c'est une des répliques qu'il avait dit à Maria. Maria l'avait écrit sur une photo d'elle avec Kol devant des cerisiers. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui garde ces photos pour plupart les donner à Alexia. Maria aimait tellement les citations, Kol lui en disais ou prenait des phrases de chansons …

« Dis-lui Elijah » me dit Niklaus

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et regarda Kol dans les yeux, il maintenait mon regard.

« C'est ta fille ... »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello Everybody ! **

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! L'attente est longue, je suis encore désolée, actuellement en plein rattrapage d'examens, ce n'est pas très facile. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira **** On apprend plus sur Kol et sa fille, je vous laisse en juger par vous-même … Vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! **** Je vous remercie !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Léa Mikaelson : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! :D**

**Saina126 : Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise ! J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer ! **

**Odessa: J'ai commencé à écrire des brides sur la rencontre entre Kol et Alexia, mais je voudrais une rencontre théâtral car Alexia à le même côté théâtre que Kol. Pour la réaction de Bonnie, tu seras cela dans quelques chapitres ) Mais pour t'expliquer un peu, l'amour que porte Bonnie pour Kol est immense, tu pourras en juger par toi-même, je me suis « amusée », je crois que c'est le mot exacte à un peu modifier son caractère … Mais j'en dis pas plus je te laisse la surprise ) Je compte bien exploiter la facette Rebecca comme Tante « gaga » … Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que tu l'aimeras.**

**Guest : Voici la suite de la fiction, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !**

**Disclaimer je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries **

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et regarda Kol dans les yeux, il maintenait mon regard._

_« C'est ta fille ... »_

Il gardait toujours une expression neutre, seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise

« Quelle fille ? » me dit-il avec un ton étonné tout en soutenant mon regard.

« Ne fait pas comme si tu ignorais que ... » Je laissai ma phrase en suspend bien que je sois toujours en colère envers Kol d'avoir abandonné Maria pendant sa grossesse. Je sais qu'il a pris peur, Maria me répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et que son bébé sera une preuve de son amour. Mais le fait qu'il fasse comme s'il ne savait pas me met en colère.

Kol souffla en voyant que je commençais à m'énervé.

« Pfff … C'est donc l'enfant que Maria à porter … »

« Oui, mais Maria n'a pas survécu … Je suis désolé » Je reste à le fixer pour guetter sa réaction

« Tu es désolé ?! Désolé de quoi ? De l'avoir mis en enceinte ?! De ne pas avoir assez insisté pour qu'elle avorte … Qu'elle te pardonne alors que je suis tu es le plus grand lâche de tous les temps … Non tu n'es pas désolé ... » Pendant son discours Kol s'était approchée m'avait saisi par le col, je sais qu'il s'en veux de l'avoir laissé. Mais ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il sait que Maria lui a pardonné.

« Calme-toi Kol ! » Cria Klaus

Kol se tourne vers Klaus, il est toujours en colère …

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'enfoncer une dague dans le cœur ? Toujours le même refrain ! Change un peu de chanson ! »

« Kol ! » Criais-je

Je sais qu'il était touché qu'on remette cette histoire au grand jour. C'est une plaie qu'on rouvre dans son cœur.

« Kol … Il faut que tu te calme… On doit parler de ta fille » tentais je de l'apaiser. Je me suis dit que le statut de sa fille va l'inquiéter.

« Ma fille ? Elle est bien où elle est ! » Dit-il d'un ton sans appel

« Pourtant, elle est ici et veut rencontrer son père » Et voilà que Klaus s'en mêle …

« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ici ? »

Je commençais à avoir peur que nos cris réveillent Alexia même si elle a hérité du sommeil profond de son père, on ne sait jamais.

« Ce soir … elle est dans ma chambre. Mais sinon elle loge chez Caroline. Elle est en voyage scolaire ... » Je m'attendais à ce qu'il crie, se précipite sur moi pour me frapper mais pas à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Bien ! J'ai juste à me faire discret le temps de son séjour … » dit-il avec un ton soulagé

« Quoi ?! Non, tu vas la rencontrer … C'est ta fille quand même … Je lui ai promis »

« Et alors ce n'est pas mon problème … Elle vit très bien sans moi ... »

« Le problème c'est que Caroline veut le dire à Bonnie … » Klaus intervient

« Je te prévient si elle dit quoi que ce soit à Bonnie, je la tue … »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant Kol, tu ne vois pas comment souffre Alexia d'un manque de parent. Tu crois que c'est normal qu'un enfant vivent chez sa grand-mère … Surtout une enfant mi- sorcière et mi- vampire … Comment va-t-elle gérer quand ses capacités vont se développer ? Tu as pensé à ça … Elle a peur et va se renfermer sur elle encore plus qu'elle est aujourd'hui … Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit malheureuse, elle ne mérite pas ça … Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est arrivée comme ça … ce n'est pas de sa faute si Maria est morte »

Kol me regarda, je pouvais voir de la tristesse sur son visage. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mâché mes mots … Mais il le fallait.

« Je sais … mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Hey C'est moi ton père … Tu sais celui qui ta abandonné ! »

« On va y aller doucement … Mais va le dire à Bonnie … Elle a le droit de savoir ... »

« Mouais je vais réfléchir ... »

Kol sortit de la maison avec sa vitesse vampirique et ne nous laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus.

« Bon j'espère que ça ira … Faut dire que ce n'est pas une situation très facile ... » dis-je à Klaus

« Non, mais il aurait dû prendre ses responsabilités, ça fait 10 ans et il nous a même pas dit un mot … Toi non plus ... »

« Nik te voilà en train de vouloir la morale ! Je pense que tu es mal placé … » dis-je. Niklaus me regardait avec des yeux en soucoupes.

Soudain, on entendit des pas dévalé les escaliers, Klaus et moi tournâmes la tête vers les escaliers où Alexia les descendaient en courant. Elle tourna sa tête vers nous, je pouvais distinguer dans ses yeux qu'elle paniquait.

« Alexia … tu es réveillé » dis-je

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux sont devenu marron foncé … Elle est en colère …

Klaus souriait …

« Viens donc t'asseoir … Je crois que nous devons parler …

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux …

« Que m'as tu fais ? »

PVD d'Alexia

Je venais de me réveiller dans une chambre inconnue, j'avais décidé de m'enfuir mais quand j'ai descendu les escaliers, je me suis trouvé en face de Elijah et Klaus … Mais le souci c'est que je ne me souviens de rien juste que j'étais allée au Mystic grill où Oncle Elijah ne voulait pas m'aider, j'avais donc décidé de partir sans lui ...

Maintenant je me retrouvais en face de mes oncles, honnêtement je ne comprends pas …

Je venais de poser la question qui me dérangeait depuis que je me suis réveillée, que m'a -t-il fait ?

« Alexia ! Vaut mieux que tu t'assois ... »

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, mais je me suis résigné. Je m'installais donc sur le canapé, Klaus s'installa à côté de moi et Elijah en face.

« J'aurai voulu que ce soit ton père qui te l'annonce ... »

« Ne me parle pas de lui ... »

Elijah semblait surpris de ma réponse … Mais continua son discours.

« Alors, quand tu as décidé de partir du bar, je t'ai donné un coup dans la nuque. Un humain serait mort sur le coup, mais toi Alexia tu n'es pas humaine … »

« Ah ah la blague ! Je ne suis pas humaine … Ecoute toi un peu avant de dire de conneries.. Attend, je sais je suis un extraterrestre alors ou non je suis comme Thor, fille d'un dieu. Ce serai une raison pourquoi mon père ne pouvait pas rester ... »

« Silence ! Écoute, au lieu de dire des connerie » dit Klaus

« Toi d'abord ... » mais Elijah ne me laissa pas continué et pris la parole

« Non, Alexia on est pas dans un film. Ta mère était une sorcière et ton père est un vampire. Tu es donc un hybride. Un être surnaturel ... »

« Je crois que tu délires ... » Je me levai pour partir mais Klaus tira sur mon bras pour que m'assois, il a un sacré poigne.

« Alexia ! Tu ne t'es jamais trouvé bizarre ? » Me demande Klaus

« Non ! »

« Ton talent pour la course, vient du côté vampire. Ton ouïe très développé. Ta passion pour la bagarre aussi … »

« N'importe quoi ! Mamie a dit que je tenais ça de mon père »

« Et ton père est un vampire Alexia ... »

Je commençais à comprendre … Mes talents pour le sport venait du ça, je ne suis pas normal. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais blessé, ou mes blessures se rétablissaient vite. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

« Selon ta grand-mère, tes capacités vont se développer d'un coup, mais on ne sait pas quand ... »

« Et mamie, elle était une vampire? »

« Non, une sorcière comme ta mère ... »

« Du coup comme j'ai ça dans mon sang, je devrais aller dans une école pour sorcier comme dans Harry Potter »

Klaus se mit à rire fort … Il se moque de moi … Je voyais bien qu'Elijah se retenais aussi …

Je me souvenais de ce que me disais mamie quand elle me lisait Twilight … _Toutes ces histoires sont vraies_

« Non, il n'y a pas d'école de sorcier … »

« Caroline est donc un vampire ? »

« Oui, tout comme moi, Klaus, ta tante Rebecca, Damon que tu as vu dans le bar … Il faut que tu sois prudente Alexia ... »

« Je vais devoir boire du sang ? »

« Non, tes capacités ne sont pas encore développés … On verra lorsque tout sera déclenché … Mais attention, je suis sérieux Alexia tu ne dois en parler à personne, ok ? »

« Je dois cacher mes pouvoir, c'est ça ? C'est pour que personne n'ait peur de moi ? »

« Pourquoi dis ça Alexia ? »

« Car ça fait de moi un monstre ! »

« Bien sûr que non Alexia … Tu es toi, tu es restée la même ! »

J'hochais la tête

« Bon je te ramène chez Caroline, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre … Et je crois que tu as un rendez au parc avec ta classe »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir les loulous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre … Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai trouvé un emploi saisonnier seulement les horaires ne sont pas faciles. Mais je vais essayer de poster plus souvent )**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira …**

**Bonne lecture **

Lea Michaelson : Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! :D Bonne lecture

MARiiN3 : La rencontre entre Kol et Alexia se rapproche, ne t'en fais pas elle arrive. Rebecca a toujours voulu avoir des enfants, pour elle c'est un miracle qu'elle puisse avoir une nièce. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture

Dark Masta : J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les fautes, mais l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort … Tu posteras une suite pour ta fiction « Ange Gardien » ? Car elle démarrait bien ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne lecture

Odessa : La rencontre arrive bientôt ne t'en fais pas ) En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture

Saina126 : La confrontation de Kol avec sa fille va arriver dans quelques chapitres, ne t'en fais pas Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture

meumeu3312 : C'est vrai qu'Alexia reçoit assez bien la nouvelle, mais elle n'a jamais eu vraiment une « réelle » famille pour elle ça fait du bien de se sentir entourer malgré le côté vampire et sorcière. Elijah est très protecteur envers sa nièce, pour ma part je trouve que ça lui va bien d'être Tonton ! J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 :**

_« Je vais devoir boire du sang ? »_

_« Non, tes capacités ne sont pas encore développées… On verra lorsque tout sera déclenché … »_

_Je hochais la tête_

_« Bon je te ramène chez Caroline, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre … Et je crois que tu as un rendez au parc avec ta classe »_

PVD Alexia

Elijah me ramena chez Caroline, elle était inquiète : « Mais où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » Me cria-elle

Je soupirai et entrai dans la maison sans lui adresser un regard. J'étais exténuée, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'on est une sorte d'hybride surnaturel. Je prenais la direction de la chambre qui m'était attribuée.

Diane était assise sur le lit en train de fixer la porte, quand elle me vit apparaître elle se dirigea vers moi et me … gifla : « Hey ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Mais à quoi tu pensais en allant dehors seule à cette heure ! » hurla-t-elle

« Et tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

« Non vu qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde ! » dit-elle, mais elle le regretta tout de suite « Je suis désolée Alex, je ne le pensais pas ... Je suis désolée ... » Elle essayait de me toucher, mais je la contournai pour m'asseoir.

« C'est bon … T'inquiètes ! » dis-je « Alors comme ça on s'inquiète pour moi » dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Arrête de te moquer … Il pouvait 'arriver n'importe quoi ! »

« En effet, j'ai vu un braqueur de mamie voler le sac à main d'une pauvre vieille dame. Alors j'ai enclenché mon mode super man et j'ai volé à sa rescousse »

« Arrête tes bêtises » me dit-elle en rigolant « Je suis sérieuse … Tu aurais pu avoir un accident ou un truc comme ça... »

Les paroles d'Elijah reviennent à mon esprit : _Tu es donc un hybride. Un être surnaturel. _Non ce n'était pas un accident qui ce m'étais arrivé mais plutôt une nouvelle très ienattendue que j'ai reçu.

« T'inquiète … Je peux gérer … » répondis-je plus pour moi

Caroline surgit dans la chambre : « Bon au lit les filles demain il y a une activité avec votre classe »

« Ouais … Course d'orientation » Dit Diane excitée avant de se lever du lit, elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Caroline ferma la porte. Course d'orientation, la misère … Bon il faudra faire avec …

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et mit mon pyjama afin d'aller dormir. Je m'allongeai dans le lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, les paroles d'Oncle Elijah me revenaient en tête. Je me rendais compte maintenant que je n'étais pas normale, j'aurais dû me rendre compte avant quand même … Ma puissance, mon habilité, ma tolérance à la douleur. Cependant je me trouvais que des compétences liés aux vampires enfin par rapport aux préjugés, mais rien par rapport à la sorcière : aucun pouvoir magique, je ne vole pas sur un balais enfin je n'ai jamais essayé …

C'est mieux ainsi j'aurais l'air plus « humain ». Se dire qu'on n'est pas humain produit une sensation étrange, de ne pas être comme tout le monde : _I'm a legend_

C'est sur ces pensées que je plongeais dans l'obscurité …

[Ellipse de la nuit]

Je me réveillais avec la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, j'avais oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le soleil rayonnait, une légère brise vint me caresser la joue. Une belle journée était au rendez-vous !

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de prendre le petit déjeuner. Caroline, Diane et Lise était installées autour de la table qui était recouvert de nourriture. Je les saluai brièvement et m'installa à table. Je me servais un chocolat chaud et prenais des tartines à la confiture. Mon regard se dirigea vers Caroline, elle mangeait avec nous, cela signifie donc que les vampires mangent comme nous. C'est une information à retenir mais Lise m'interrompit dans mes pensées :

« Bon les filles, je suis encore désolée mais j'ai encore du travail aujourd'hui. Caroline vous accompagne à la Course d'orientation, d'accord ? »

« Ou sinon, on peut juste ne pas y aller ... » proposais je

« Eh ! Mais j'ai envie de la faire moi ... » répondit Diane. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Perso, ça me convient la course d'orientation » dit Caroline

« Allez va te préparer Alexia » dit Lise en me regardant

Je tournais la tête vers Caroline et Diane, c'est vrai que j'étais la seule encore en pyjama. Je soupirais et me levais pour aller me préparer.

Après avoir fini ma toilette. Je me regardai dans le miroir, j'avais enfilé un jean slim noir avec un t-shirt Eleven Paris, mes lunettes noir de soleil et mes van's noir. Mais j'avais eu la flemme de me coiffer correctement, j'avais juste passe vite fait un coup de peigne. Je quittai ma chambre et tombais sur Caroline et Diane qui m'attendaient. Caroline fut la première à remarquer ma présence, elle tourna la tête et resta me fixer. Diane fit de même.

Caroline fut la première à prendre la parole : « Tu vas sortir comme ça … enfin je veux dire il fait assez beau pour être en t-shirt … Mais » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Diane la coupa

« Va te coiffer ! Tu vas nous faire honte ! On dirai que tu viens de te réveiller ... » me dit-elle

« En même temps, c'est un peu la vérité » Dis-je, mais je me tournai pour rentrer dans ma chambre, ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Diane. Elle a toujours raison comme elle le dit si bien. Je passe un coup de peigne et vit ma casquette des Yankees dépasser de ma valise, je décidai de la mettre.

Je ressortais de la chambre, Diane souriait en me voyant et on se dirigea vers la voiture de Caroline.

[Ellipse du trajet]

On arrivait dans le parc, où était prévu le départ de la course. Je vis Cameron et Andy, je me dirigeai vers eux : « Salut les gars ! »

« Alex ! » me salua Andy

« Les enfants vous êtes priez de rester avec votre famille ... » nous réprimanda notre enseignante

« Bon Tschüss ! »

Je rejoignis Caroline et Diane. La prof nous donna un plan avec des croix dessus et annonça que le jeu commençait.

Diane et Caroline était en train d'inspecter le plan, Diane ne reconnaissait rien mais c'était normal on a rien visité encore.

« Là ! C'est le Mystic Grill et là le lycée ! Et là la maison des Lockwood ... » dit Caroline

« Lequel est le plus proche ? » demanda Diane tout excité

« Le Mystic grill ! Allons-y ... »

Et nous voilà parti pour le Mystic grill !

[Ellipse du trajet]

« Plus vite Alex » me réprimandait Diane

On entrait dans le Mystic Grill, il était plutôt calme. Il y avait quelques personnes aux billards, d'autres au bar …

« Caroline ! » Cria une jeune femme

« Bonnie ! Que fais-tu là ? » Répondit Caroline

« Il m'a invité à manger » dit-elle en désignant un homme en train de jouer au billard. On ne pouvait pas tout à fait l'identifier à cause du manque de lumière.

« Oh il faudra que tu me raconte … » dit doucement Caroline, Diane toussa et Caroline reprit « Je te présente Diane et Alexia »

Bonnie fit la bise et Diane, mais je choisissais de lui tendre ma main. Elle fut surprise, mais la serra. Soudain je vis de choses défiler dans ma tête et entendit des voix. Je reculai surprise et lâcha sa main. Je la regardai bizarrement et elle aussi …

Ce n'est pas normal, vraiment pas normal … Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte, mais quand je l'ouvris je tombai sur Elijah et Klaus.

« Quelle surprise ! » déclara Klaus

Je me dirigeai vers Elijah et me mit derrière lui pour me protéger. J'avais peur …

Il était surpris et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je lui désigna Bonnie, il regarda la direction que je montrais mais ne s'éternisa pas dessus. Son regard parti sur l'homme qui jouait au billard mais maintenant il nous regardait. Je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer son visage …

«Tu sais quoi … On va y aller ! » Dit Elijah en me prenant la main


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Laissez-moi vos impressions par commentaire **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Lea Michaelson : J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire ! **** Bonne lecture !**

**Meumeu3312**** : Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! **** Bonne lecture**

**Odessa : Et bien tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ) Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries**

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_« On va y aller ! » Dit Elijah en me prenant la main_

Je sortis du Grill avec Oncle Elijah, il me fit entrer dans la voiture et démarra vers le manoir.

PVD de Bonnie :

J'ai eu une sensation bizarre en serrant la main d'Alexia ! C'était vraiment étrange comme si j'avais mis mes doigts dans une prise électrique.

« Bonnie ! » me ramena à la réalité Caroline

« Qui est-elle ? » questionnais je

Kol qui m'accompagnait arriva et me regarda inquiet : « Ça va ? »

« Cette fille n'est pas humaine, j'en suis certaine mais qui est-elle ? … Pourquoi a-t-elle fuit ? » J'avais tant de question, puis soudain je me tourne vers Klaus « Pourquoi Elijah a pris cette fille avec lui ? »

Caroline allait parler mais Klaus l'interrompit : « C'est une longue histoire Bonnie ... »

« Non ! » criais-je « Ce que je vois c'est que toi et ta famille me cache quelque chose » dis-je en pointant Klaus du doigt. Je me tournai vers Kol : « Et toi ! Si tu me caches quelque chose encore ... » Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'étais en colère. Je sais qu'il me cache un truc ! Le silence de Kol face à ma colère soutient ma théorie sinon il m'aurait rassuré.

« Elle n'est pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je sur un ton de reproche « Vous avez transformé une enfant ! » Personne ne me répondait, je me tournai alors vers Kol, mais il ne rajouta rien « Répond moi KOL ! »

« Euh … Je ne comprends pas Alex est comme nous ... » Je me tournai vers la petite voix qui venait de parler, c'était Diane … Je l'avais oublié …

« Je vais y aller ! Tu me ramène Alexia, Nik » Dit Caroline

« Et moi je vais aller la voir, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser ... » dis-je

Soudain Kol sorti de son silence « Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Je crois que tu n'es pas en situation de négocier avec votre connerie de transformer une enfant ! UNE ENFANT KOL ! »

« Mais on a pas fini de jouer au billard Darling » me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Caroline parti en prenant la main de Diane, quand à Klaus et bien il s'est assis sur un siège et nous regarde se disputer …

« Tu crois que je veux jouer, après la connerie que vous avez fait ! » criais-je

« On ne l'a pas transformé » dit Klaus en soupirant, il devait en avoir marre de m'entendre crier. Kol le fusilla du regard. « Kol t'expliquera en temps voulu, mais moi ce qui m'intéresse est ce que tu as ressenti comme Alexia a du ressentir un truc de fort car elle était PANIQUE et semblait PERDUE » Klaus souligna ces deux mots en regardant Kol qui lui soupirai.

« Je veux la voir avant ... » tentais-je en regardant Klaus

« Hors de question » dit Kol

« Si tu veux » dit Klaus

« Marché conclu ... » Je me dirigeai vers la sortie avec Klaus, Kol restait sans bougeait « Tu viens Kol ? »

Il fusilla du regard Klaus, si ces yeux pouvait tuer je crois que Klaus serait mort. Puis il dit « Of course bébé » en faisant un faux sourire

PVD d'Alexia :

Oncle Elijah m'emmena au manoir … Il semblait inquiet : « Ça va Alexia ? »

« Qui était cette personne ? » demandais-je

« Une sorcière, son nom est Bonnie. Qu'as-tu ressentis ? »

« J'ai … J'ai vu des images défilées mais elles étaient floues et j'ai entendu des voix aussi. Je ne comprenais pas elles parlaient ensemble, ça ressemblait à un brouhaha … C'est bizarre … »

Il ne répondit rien, on rentra dans le manoir et on alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elijah me donna une tisane et se servit un verre d'alcool, du Bourbon je crois. C'était silencieux, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Klaus : « On a de la visite ! »

La personne de tout à l'heure entra suivit d'un homme qui me disait vaguement quelques chose …

Je me levais rapidement du canapé et me précipitais derrière Elijah qui s'était levé.

« Elijah ! » saluai Bonnie

« Miss Bonnie ! » répondit-il. Il semblait serein mais je restais derrière lui en agrippant son pantalon

« Je peux lui poser des questions ? » demanda Bonnie

Elijah pris mes mains et me regarda : « Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas ... » Il me dirigea jusqu'au canapé et je m'installai près de lui … Klaus souriait et s'assit à côté de moi. Bonnie et la personne qui l'accompagnait se sont installées en face.

« Alors Alexia ! Tu veux bien que je te pose des questions ? » Me dit Bonnie en me regardant d'une façon que je connaissais. Elle affichait un sourire qui était doux, mais c'est juste pour montrer qu'elle est douce et gentille. Mais ça ne le fait pas avec moi …

« Euh … Non ! » Je m'étais repris, de toute façon _la meilleure défense est l'attaque_

Elijah me fusilla du regard et l'homme près de Bonnie se crispa …C'est drôle mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part. Sa tête, son physique me disait quelque chose mais impossible de m'en souvenir.

« Tu sais Alexia, je ne suis pas méchante … J'ai sentie quelque chose de bizarre en te touchant je pense que toi aussi, tu peux me le décrire ? »

Je n'écoutais pas ce que me disais Bonnie, pour moi c'était blablabla, mais ma curiosité était trop forte : « On se connaît ? » demandais je en fixant l'homme en face.

« Alexia répond à la question ! » me réprimanda Elijah « Elle a vue des images floues défilées et entendue des voix » répondit-il à ma place

« Elle représentait quoi les images ? Peux-tu me les décrire s'il te plaît ? » Me demanda doucement Bonnie

« Alexia ! » rouspéta Elijah

« Quoi ?! » demandais-je

« On te pose des questions, ai la politesse de répondre s'il te plaît »

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire des questions, moi aussi j'ai posé une question et personne ne m'a répondu, je pose des questions depuis longtemps et tu ne me réponds jamais » criais je en me levant.

« Alexia ! » tenta de temporiser mon Oncle

« NON ! Depuis le début, tu me mens, tu me caches des choses ! Et toi tu veux que je t'écoute ? Depuis que je suis petite, je demande à mamie des détails sur lui mais elle baisse toujours le regard ne voulant rien me dire ! Ou m'affirme que les informations je les aurais en temps voulu avec toi ! Mais TOI, tu me caches tout, mon statut, ta famille donc aussi la mienne ! »

« Alexia essaye de comprendre … » tenta de me calmer Klaus « Je sais que c'est dur mais … »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir : « Je rentre à la maison ! C'est finit j'abandonne ! »

« Alexia ... » dis Elijah

« Tonton, je suis pratiquement sûr que mon père sait que je suis ici ! Mais, il ne veut pas me voir ! Tante Corine avait raison ce n'est qu'un lâche, il ne veut pas faire face à sa propre fille ! »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais fut arrêter par Bonnie : « Je peux t'aider Alexia ! Je suis une sorcière, je peux faire un sort de localisation ! »

« Ma mère était une sorcière aussi » dis-je d'un ton de nostalgie

« Il me faut une carte et un peu de ton sang, viens ! » me dit-elle en me prenant par la main. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé. Oncle Elijah me pris dans ses bras et me dis combien il était désolé

« On n'a pas de carte ... » tenta l'homme qui était venu avec Bonnie

« Mais si quand même Kol » dit Bonnie


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici, le neuvième chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bien une bonne rentrée, car elle arrive à grand pas )**

**Lea Michaelson : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ) Bonne lecture !**

**Meumeu3312 : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, je n'espère que celui-ci aussi ! **** Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, je te laisse la surprise ) Bonne lecture !**

**Mimi34 : Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **** Bonne lecture !**

**Dark Masta : Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira **** Bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer, je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !**

_Chapitre 9 :_

Attendez une minute ! J'ai bien compris on a dit Kol ? Kol comme le prénom de mon père, l'homme qui m'a abandonné !

Je regarde l'homme qui venait de parler. Il avait la bouche ouverte et me regardais, il attendait sûrement une réaction de ma part. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Elijah mais celui-ci restait impassible ! En revanche, Klaus sourit.

Je me lève, m'approche de Kol et le fixe. Je regardais son visage, ces traits que j'ai longtemps rêvés. Je reconnaissais bien l'homme sur la photo, donc c'est bien lui mon père ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire …

Je le fixe et essaie de l'analyser, lui non plus de bouge pas. Ce qui est drôle c'est que je ne ressens aucune joie mais de la rage ! Je me sens comme trompée, il était là et il ne m'a rien dit ! Il n'a rien fait pour me montrer un signe d'intérêt !

Je fis quelque chose qui me surpris, je me dirigeai vers la porte et sorti.

PVD Kol :

Alexia venait de quitter la pièce ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction … Je m'attendais qu'elle m'enlace ou je ne sais pas quoi en fait …

Je m'assois alors dans le fauteuil près de moi et allongeait mes jambes sur la table. Klaus me regardait surpris quand à Elijah, il ne semblait pas ravi et il me dit : « Mais va la voir ! »

« Pour lui dire quoi ?! Eh c'est moi ton père ... »

« Non ça je crois qu'elle a compris ... » répondit Klaus avec un ton ironique

« Tu vas lui expliquer pourquoi tu es parti ! Elle doit comprendre ! » Me dit Elijah

« Elle est mieux ainsi ... » dis-je sans trop y croire

« Tu as entendu comme moi tout à l'heure non? »

J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais il a raison, cette petite m'attendais depuis son plus jeune âge. Je lui dois des explications. Le grand Kol Mikealson doit se justifier, mais où va le monde ?!

« Attendez une minute ! » Cria Bonnie qui venait de sortir de sa stupeur, « Kol tu as une fille ! Alexia est ta fille ? »

Bonnie saisissait mon bras pendant que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Pas maintenant Bonnie ! »

« J'ai le droit de savoir ... » elle me regardait et ses yeux luisaient, je voyais bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Darling ! Je t'explique tout à l'heure … ok ? » Dis-je en l'embrassant furtivement

J'ouvrai la porte, Alexia se tourna sa tête mais quand elle me vit, elle soupira et se mit sur la même position auparavant. Et bien on n'est pas sorti !

Elle était assise sur les marches du perron et regardait le jardin. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et fixa le jardin aussi.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle prit la parole : « A quelle heure Oncle Elijah me ramène ? »

« Je crois que tu n'es pas prête de partir » je repris après un instant de silence « Il veut qu'on parle »

J'allongeais mes jambes et croisais mes mains derrière ma tête

« Dans ce cas, je peux rentrer à pied ! » Elle se levai et commença à partir

Je la rattrapai avec ma vitesse vampirique et lui saisit le bras pour qu'elle me fasse face : « Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ? »

Elle me dévisagea et dit : « Te dire quoi ?! Que tu es le pire père que la terre n'a jamais porté ! Que je te déteste ! Que j'aurais préféré n'importe quel père autre que toi ! Mais tout ça tu le sais sinon tu es un vrai crétin ... » Elle se dégagea de mon emprise et reprit : « Non ça aussi c'est vrai ! » Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras et me fixa. Je sentais qu'elle me défiait.

Le fait qu'elle m'insultait m'énervait au plus haut point. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, j'avais tous les torts.

« Je me doute Alexia ! Mais sache que je m'en veux toujours d'avoir abandonné ta mère ! Je m'en veux terriblement ! » Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, mais ces yeux n'exprimait rien, il était noir. Elle était en colère …

« Et alors, encore heureux que tu t'en veuilles ! Tu crois quoi que j'aille me jeter dans tes bras ?! »

« Nan, tu n'es pas comme ça ... » dis-je en esquissant un sourire

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

« Plus que tu ne crois ! Alexia, j'étais présent les premières années de ta vie jusqu'à tes 2 ans … Après que je sois parti, je suis resté dans le coin près d'Orlando … J'ai appris la mort de Maria sur le journal … J'ai été choqué … Je suis allé à l'enterrement, tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson, tu étais dans ton landau … Je me suis approchais pour te voir, tu as surement senti ma présence, tu as ouvert les yeux et m'a regardait … Mais là encore je suis parti … »

Alexia avait les larmes qui coulaient … Mais je continuais mon récit, je voulais lui prouver que je m'en voulais terriblement.

« Je suis parti après que tu ais fêtais tes deux ans, cette fête se déroulais dans le jardin de ta grand-mère, j'étais dans un arbre. Et je t'ai regardé, c'est là que j'ai pris la décision de revenir à Mystic Falls car tu étais bien entourée. Un oncle, bien aimant. Une super grand-mère malgré ce que je pensais avant. Alexia … Si je pouvais revenir en arrière … »

« Et bien non tu ne peux pas … Tu m'as abandonné, sans savoir ce que je ressentais … Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai pu souffert de ta disparition et de la mort de maman. » me répondit Alexia en pleur.

« Non, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas imaginer … » Après un moment, je repris « Viens rentrons, tout le monde nous attend »

PVD Alexia :

« NON ! » criais-je « Je veux rentrer et voir Will' ! »

Il s'accroupit et me regarde tout en saisissant mes mains : « S'il te plaît … »

Je vois de loin Elijah et Klaus dehors

Je regardai mon père et lui donnais un coup de poing au visage, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je parti en courant vers Elijah de peur de sa réaction et sauta dans ces bras en pleurant et disant que voulais rentrer. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'intérieur, afin de me poser sur le canapé. Bonnie était sur un fauteuil à côté en pleure.

Mon père lorsqu'il vit Bonnie en pleure se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Alexia … » m'interpella Elijah qui était accroupis devant moi en me saisissant mes mains

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi … Mais je veux que tu restes ici, soit près de ton père maintenant revenus dans ta vie ! »

« Hors de question, je ne veux pas de ce « bâtard » avec moi ! »

Les yeux d'Elijah s'écarquillèrent « ALEXIA ! Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche ! Suis-je bien clair ! Tu descends d'une famille de noble, il est hors de question que tu parles ainsi ! Et puis c'est toi qui voulais rencontrer ton père et bien voilà ! Alors maintenant tu vas faire des efforts, ok ?! »

Je le fixais, j'étais en colère « Je crois que j'ai voulu que tu m'annonces que mon père était mort ! » dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci qui avait dans ses bras Bonnie qui c'était calmé « Maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison, retrouver mamie et Marshall et reprendre ma vie comme elle était avant »

« Tu sais Alexia, c'est dur pour tout le monde. Je viens d'apprendre cette nouvelle en même temps que toi, alors que je suis la copine de Kol. Et imaginais qu'il a pu avoir un enfant mais aussi une autre femme est très dur pour moi … Je crois que nous devons l'accepter et avancé » me dit Bonnie en s'approchant de moi main dans la main avec mon père

« Tu penses que l'on peut comparer nos souffrances … Et bien tu te trompes ! Je me contre-fiche de toi ! Rentre bien ça dans ta tête ! »

« ALEXIA ! Arrête ! » Cria mon père

« Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres » Je me rapprocha de lui « C'est pas parce que tu es mon père, que tu maintiens ce statut. Pour moi tu es seulement mon géniteur ! Alors garde tes ordres pour toi ! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et surtout pas d'une personne comme toi ! »

Il eut un grand blanc, mais il fut coupé par un l'entrée d'une jeune femme.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Waouh qu'est-ce que c'est toute cette tension ! » Dit la jeune femme.

Son regard croisa le miens et son sourire s'agrandit : « Tu dois être Alexia ! Je suis Rebecca, ta tante, la sœur de ton père Kol … Ravie de faire ta connaissance même si je suis déçue d'avoir appris ton existence hier, j'aurais aimé te rencontrer et te gâter dès ta naissance … Mais on va rattraper le temps perdu » Me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi puis elle m'enlaça.

« Tu as rencontré ton père ? » demanda-t-elle, j'acquiesçai puis elle reprit « C'est un crétin ! »

« Becca » haussa le ton Oncle Elijah

« Mais c'est vrai abandonner son enfant, c'est vraiment être un crétin » Dit-elle en fixant Kol puis elle reprit en regardant Elijah « Et tu l'es aussi pour m'avoir caché l'existence de ma nièce ».

« Becca ! » reprit Elijah

« Bon Alexia, ça te dis de faire les boutiques avec ta tante. On va rattraper le temps perdu » me dit-elle

Elle avait l'air très gentil et triste de ne pas m'avoir connue avant, ça me touchait. Je crois que c'est la seule depuis mon arrivée qui est contente de me voir.

« J'aimerai voir William avant … » dis-je d'un ton bas avec une tête un peu triste. A chaque fois tout le monde cédai face à cette tête.

« C'est ton amoureux ? » me demanda-t-elle

Je la regarde d'un air dégoûtée « Mais non, c'est mon cousin … »

« Ouff, j'ai crus que j'allais devoir lui faire passer un interrogatoire … »

« Pourquoi un interrogatoire ? »

« Pour voir s'il était digne de toi » me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Allez viens, je t'emmène voir ton cousin ! » rajouta ma tante en prenant ma main.

« Rebecca, si Alexia doit retourner quelque part autre qu'ici c'est avec Caroline. C'est sa responsable durant son séjour » dit Elijah

« Mais moi, je suis sa tante. Alors j'ai plus de responsabilité que Caroline … » dit-elle en continua son chemin

« Et moi, son père. Je suis responsable d'elle. Alors on reste ici … » dit mon père sur un ton de menace

« Eh bien, c'est maintenant … » Rebecca n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car je l'avais coupé pour crier un grand « NON ! »

Tout le monde me regardais les yeux en exorbités. J'étais en colère que l'on me dise quoi faire, qu'on prenne des décisions sans prendre en considération mon opinion. Mon père qui revenait dans ma vie ! C'était trop, ma tête allé exploser.

J'avais la tête en feu comme si on brulait mon cerveau. Ca faisait très mal, la douleur était insupportable !

Je tombais à genou sur le sol et prenait ma tête dans mes mains en hurlant

Elijah s'approcha de moi et me demanda ce que j'avais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. La douleur était trop forte. Mais je le relevais ma tête vers lui.

PVD Elijah

Alexia venait de se laisser tomber au sol et hurlait. On pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Je m'approchais d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait et lorsqu'elle me regardait ses yeux était rouges et les veines était apparente, je pouvais même voir ces crocs. Elle se transformait en vampire.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras afin qu'elle se calme. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait, mon portable vibra dans ma poche mais je ne fis pas attention. Tout ce qui me préoccupait c'était l'état d'Alexia.

Soudain, elle semblait se calmer et la douleur descendit. Je la gardai dans mes bras comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Son rythme cardiaque diminua, et je desserrais mon étreinte mais Alexia resta lovée dans mes bras. Elle devait se sentir en sécurité.

Je pris mon portable et vu que j'avais un appel de Caroline. Je demandais à Klaus de l'a rappelé ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Mon regard tomba sur Kol qui regardais sa fille d'un air paniqué, je savais bien que mon frère avait un cœur et qu'il aimé cette petite.

« Alexia, ça va ? » demandais-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer

Elle hocha la tête

« Viens on va sur le canapé ! » répliquais-je. C'est vrai, on était assis par terre ce n'étais pas une position adaptée

Elle me fit un signe négatif de la tête

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » tentais-je

« J'ai mal aux dents » me dit-elle avec un air triste

Je ricanai et me levai en la prenant dans mes bras pour l'emmener sur le canapé : « Tu as mal aux dents car ton côté vampirique commence à se déclencher, tes canines sortent »

Elle me fixa sans rien dire, mais je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle était exténuée.

Klaus revient dans la pièce et dit : « Caroline veut que l'on ramène Alexia ! »

« Pourquoi » demandais-je

« Son cousin veut la voir, il est inquiet ! »


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté. Je suis désolé mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'idée, un vrai dilemme … C'est grâce à vos commentaires que je n'ai pas laissé tomber, je vous en remercie !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

PVD Alexia :

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Alexia doit se reposer, on ira le voir demain » répondit Elijah à Klaus. Je voulais répondre que je voulais voir William mais je n'avais pas assez de force, mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Et me voilà tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

PVD : Elijah

Alexia venait de s'endormir dans mes bras, je me levais alors pour l'amener dans ma chambre afin qu'elle se repose. C'est dur pour elle, de nombreuses nouvelles à digérées.

Après avoir déposé Alexia dans ma chambre, je descendis rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Klaus m'interpella dès mon arrivé.

« J'ai eu Caroline au téléphone, William n'est pas ravi de ta décision. Il arrive avec Caroline ! »

« Il va m'embêter jusqu'à la fin ! » répondis-je. Klaus me regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Après la naissance de la petite, il a essayé de la tuer lorsqu'elle était un bébé. Je l'ai empêché plusieurs fois, je me retenais de ne pas le tuer … »

Kol me regardais avec de la rage, mais il savait de quoi était capable William. Lorsque Kol était en couple avec Maria, William n'était âgé que de 15 ans mais il détestait Kol au point de lui tendre des pièges. Il était très jaloux, car Maria s'occupé moins de lui.

« Je n'en reviens pas tu l'as laissé être près de ma fille après tout ce qu'il a fait ! » me reprocha Kol en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Il s'est calmé quand Alexia a grandi. Il aidait Yvonne, Alexia n'est pas facile tu sais … »

Notre conversation fut coupée par le bruit d'une voiture. Caroline suivit de William entrèrent dans la maison. A peine arrivé, William me demandait où était Alexia, je lui répondais qu'elle dormait. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier mais Kol le stoppa.

« Tu ne t'approches pas de ma fille »

PVD de Kol :

A peine arrivé, il m'énervait déjà ce William.

« Tu me fais bien rire … Kol … » me dit-il sur un ton exaspérant. Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle de cette façon, je suis bien plus fort que lui, je peux le tuer en moins d'une minute. Je le saisissais par le Kol et le jetais sur le mur d'en face.

« KOL ! » rouspéta Elijah

« Je ne veux pas de lui près de ma fille ! »

« Trop tard, il fallait réfléchir avant de la laisser sans parent ! » me répondit William

« Tu vas voir, je vais me débarrasser de toi en très peu de temps ! » Je m'approchai de lui, saisi son cou et utilisai l'hypnose et lui dit de ne plus approcher Alexia et de quitter cette ville sur le champ. Elijah me regarda mécontent mais ne dit rien.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! » me dit Bonnie

« Je ne veux pas de lui près d'Alexia »

« Passons à autre chose … Alexia est un vampire ! » pris la parole Rebecca

« C'est une hybride ! » répondit Elijah

PVD Rebecca

« Une hybride ? »

« Mi-vampire, mi-sorcière » me répondit Kol sérieux

« Il va falloir l'aider pour gérer ces pouvoirs … Elle n'arrivera pas toute seule. » Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'être un vampire, alors un vampire plus une sorcière … je n'imagine pas. Mais la question qui me hante est quand va-t-elle arrêter de vieillir et devenir immortelle. Je la poserai à Elijah, je ne veux pas inquiétait. Il semble sur les nerfs et inquiet quand on parle de la petite.

« Je vais veillais sur Alexia cette nuit ! » dis-je à l'attention de tous les monde. Elijah m'indiqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Bonnie manifesta sa fatigue, elle et Kol allèrent se coucher tout comme Klaus et Caroline. En revanche Elijah parti vers la bibliothèque.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la chambre d'Elijah, tout était calme. Alexia dormait un point fermer, Elijah lui avait laissait sa lampe de chevet allumé surement pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. Il était si intentionné envers cette petite, il l'aimait et ça semblait réciproque. Elijah à toujours eu un grand cœur quand il s'agit de la famille. Always and forever.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise près du lit, et regardais Alexia dormir. Elle allait changer la famille, j'en étais sûr. Mais il fallait qu'on la préserve aussi. Sur ces pensées je m'assoupis peu à peu.

PVD Alexia :

Je réveillais doucement, la lumière dans la chambre était allumée qui éclairé ma tante assoupis sur le fauteuil. La pauvre, c e n'est pas confortable de dormir dans cette position. Je regardais le réveil, il indiquait 5h15. J'éteignais la lumière et sortais de la chambre à la recherche de Oncle Elijah. La maison était silencieuse, tout le monde devait dormir. Il faut que je trouve dans quelle chambre a dormi Elijah, pas facile du tout. Gauche, droite, au fond … Aucune idée. Je tentais celle du fond, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Tonton ? » essayais en chuchotant « Elijah ? » Je soupirais, il n'allait pas se réveiller avec peu de bruit. Avec hésitation je criai « Tonton ! ». Soudain mon père suivit de Bonnie se redressèrent affolés. « Je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre » dis-je

« Alexia … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me questionna mon père les yeux à moitié fermés

« Je cherche mon oncle ! » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Bonnie se leva et me pris la main, « Elijah est à la bibliothèque ».

Je lui adressais un signe de tête et parti en courant vers la bibliothèque. Prise dans mon élan, je loupais une marche et dégringolais dans les escaliers. Je finis ma descente en bas des escaliers, allongée. Je vis au-dessus de moi, Elijah qui me questionner sur ce qui m'arrivait. Je me relevais avec son aide.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! » dis-je avec un grand sourire, je tournais la tête pour voir Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, mon père et Elijah près de moi. « Et j'ai réveillé tout le monde … »

« J'avais oublié ton énergie du matin ! » me dit Oncle Elijah en me caressant les cheveux. « Allez viens déjeuner ! »

« Alexia faudra que tu apprennes à dormir plus tard » me dit Klaus mais Caroline lui tapa le bras pour lui dire de se taire.

Elijah me prépara un petit déjeuner malgré le peu de nourriture dans le frigo. Mais soudain, je me rappelai que Diane devait être seule, je posai la question à Caroline mai elle me répondit qu'elle était avec sa mère. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir déguster mon petit déjeuner sans problème.

PVD Kol :

Qu'elle boule d'énergie était Alexia, de si bonne heure elle est déjà à fond. Attablait avec une poche de sang à la main, je regardais Alexia mangeais ce que lui avais préparé Elijah. Je ne pus ne pas penser que c'était à moi de lui préparait le petit déjeuner, c'est mon rôle. Mais je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié, c'est trop tôt encore.

Je continuais alors de la regardais, elle mangeait pour quatre. Mais quelque chose devait l'embêter car elle s'arrêta de manger et regarda Elijah et lui posa la question que je redoutais : « A quelle heure on va voir Will' »

Elijah me regarda et répondit de voir ça avec moi. Elle me regarda désorientée. J'hésitais entre lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité, mais la seconde semblait la meilleure sachant qu'on n'était pas parti sur des bonnes bases déjà.

« Eh bien … J'ai hypnotisé William pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de toi »

Elle me regarda en souriant « Bien essayer mais je ne marche pas … hypnotisé genre ! »

« Genre je l'ai contraint ! » repris-je en imitant le ton d'Alexia. Elle me regarda moins sûre d'elle et regarda Elijah pour voir si je mentais mais celui-ci restait sérieux.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Me dit-elle rapidement.

« Alexia … William a fait des choses … pas très jolies … Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi ! »

« La blague ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de moi, il fallait te manifester avant … »

« Alexia c'est mieux comme ça ! » s'interposa Elijah

« Tu es d'accord ?! Mais tu connais William, il n'a rien fait de mal ! »

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande ! » finit sans appel Elijah.

Alexia soupira et croisa ses bras et fis la moue. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais elle a les mêmes manies que moi.

Enfin, Alexia n'était pas au courant des histoires avec William et Elijah ne semblait pas être prêt à lui dire. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça …

PVD Elijah :

« Tu as finit de bouder ! » déclarais-je à l'intention d'Alexia qui faisait la moue depuis que j'avais coupé court la conversation sur William.

Elle me regarda et soupira puis me dit une chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais vraiment pas du tout : « Est-ce que je peux voir les photos de maman ? »


End file.
